


Declare

by BeCullen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCullen/pseuds/BeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too much.  Or not enough. Stiles doesn’t know which, but he knows he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declare

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Venis Envy for beta'ing this IDEK for me. lol

Fingers touch my face.

"Oh God!" I rasp.

Lips brush against neck.

"Ahhh," I exhale.

Hips press into my thigh.

"Don't stop," I yelp.

Hot breath ghosts across my skin.

"Mmmmmm," I purr.

Filling stretched and full.

"Right, uhh there, there," I whisper.

Thighs slap with primal force.

"Faster. Uh. More," I plea.

Head spins and world explodes in pleasure.

“Stiles,” Derek growls.

Movement stops.

“Yes,” I whimper.

Hands turned claws clutch.

“Love you,” he declares.


End file.
